Love Unearthed
by Lady Juse
Summary: Toph loses her blindness and Zuko loses his scar and they are trapped in a cave-underwater, together; and when ever their close they lose what they lost before : , but only when it's the two of them!
1. Reflection

Love Unearthed

A/N: This fic is for the lack of Toko!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender! Nor do I own Reflection; but I own Mulan on DVD ;)

* * *

It was a cloudy afternoon Aang, Toph, Sokka and Katara were on a boat and Zuko and his Uncle were on another, when, a whirlpool appeared out of no where! Aang and Katara sprang into action; waterbending them away from the center of it. On the other boat Iroh was steering the ship away from the whirlpool, but in all the commotion; Toph and Zuko fell into the water.

* * *

Later Toph was awaking in a cave and screamed! She could see! As she was screaming Zuko waked up.

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?!" He yelled

"I CAN SEE!" Toph yelled

"And…" Zuko said calming down

"I WAS BLIND BEFORE!" Toph shrieked

"Please calm down," Zuko said walking to the pond "if we work toget-ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHH" he was looking in the water, his 3 year old scar was gone! "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Zuko yelled

"I DON'T KNOW" Toph shouted at him they then started arguing

"LISTEN" Toph yelled

"NO! YOU LISTEN!" Zuko yelled

"I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM ANY MORE!" They both yelled

"Uh" Toph said "Awkward"

"I know" Zuko said.

"Well, I'm going to see if there is a way out," Toph said, getting up and going deeper in the cave, "If a rock comes at you, first jump over it! And then come after me!"

* * *

Toph was walking by these mirror like objects she looked into one and remembered something her dad said _'Toph can't get married because of her blindness!"_ She sighed and sang:

_Look at me  
__I will never pass for a perfect bride  
__Or a perfect daughter  
__Can it be?  
__I'm not meant to play this part?_

Zuko heard her; he wondered what was up so he followed her voice.

_Now I see  
__That if I were truly to be myself  
__I would break my family's heart_

She was walking in the cave, she saw thousands of Tophs but none were her.

_Who is that girl I see?  
__Staring straight back at me?  
__Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

She walked up to a final mirror with a gold frame and at the top a phrase was engraved: _I don't show how you look, I show you who are_

_Somehow I cannot hide  
__Who I am, though I've tried  
When will my reflection show?  
__Who I am, inside?_

She felt that someone was behind her, she turned around and was Zuko standing there.

_When will my reflection show?  
__Who I am, inside_

* * *

"I tried" Toph said sadly as they walked back, "But we're trapped"

"Ah well," Zuko said as they walked back to their campsite "Why were you on a boat any ways? Wouldn't you just ride on Appa?"

"Yea, Sokka wanted a change though" Toph said "and now I'm trapped in a cave with; what's your name again?"

"I'm the exiled prince, Zuko of the fire nation, son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai" Zuko said bowing "you?"

"I'm Toph Bei Fong, daughter of Lao and Poppy Bei Fong of the earth kingdom; also know as, The Blind Bandit; 42 time winner of Earth Rumble VI." Toph said curtsying "and Avatar Aang's earthbending teacher."

"Hello Toph" Zuko said shaking her hand

"Hello Zuko, you look nothing like Sokka said you did,"

"Oh?" Zuko said

"Yea, he said you're 'an angry freak with a pony tail'"

"WHAT?!" Zuko yelled

"He did!" Toph said "What happened to your ponytail?"

"I cut it off when I became a fugitive" Zuko said "And now I'm traveling with my uncle, Iroh."

"Oh, cool!"

"Well I traveled with him for a while, I traveled alone; but then he was almost killed my insane sister!"

"Oh, I met him"

"You did?"

"Yeah, before he was struck down; he gave me tea and some very good advice"

"Yeah he's good at that"

"He also said if you need him, he'll be there."

"He did?"

"Yeah, I then said you're very lucky, even if you don't know it."

Zuko smiled, rare thing...

* * *

"NO… NO… NO… NO…and NO!!"

"Sokka! Shut up!" Katara said "We need to help!"

"NO!"

"Sokka…"Aang said "Toph could be with Zuko…"

"Let's fly!"

* * *

"You know Zuko; you're not as bad as the others say…" Toph said punching Zuko's arm

Zuko flinched "You're not like anyone I know Toph"

* * *

"Come on!" Iroh said "they _couldn't_ have drowned!"

"Hey!" Aang yelled "There's a cave!"

"Let's go!"

"The opening is not big enough for Appa, I'll stay here" Aang said as the others climbed through the hole

* * *

"ZUKO!"

"Uncle?"

"TOPH!"

"Snozles? Sugar Queen?"

Toph blinked and became blind again. Zuko's scar came back, just before the others saw them…

"Come on!"

They all ran out of the cave and onto Appa, just before it caved in…

* * *

They were on the beach and Iroh was thanking the Gaang over and over for helping him…and just as Appa took off, for a spilt second; Toph's blind eyes locked with Zuko's eyes…

* * *

There ya go…be on the look out for updates!


	2. The Start of Somthing New!

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Start of Something New (HSM), though I DO own…the DVD, soundtrack, karaoke CD, board game, the concert DVD and a ticket to see HSM on stage!

A/N: Okay I'm _really_ stoked about the response to this fic! Take _that_ Zutara :P

It was a week or two after that event in the cave, but Zuko and Toph haven't forgotten what happened…

The Gaang ran into Suki a few days after the event and now she and Sokka are all 'kissy-kissy'.

They were all in a village, well on the outskirts of it and on opposite sides…they just set up camp and Zuko and Toph told the others their going for a walk through the village…

They were in the heart of the village, and a couple just finished singing "_Bop to the Top!!_"

"Yeah !" said the announcing person, "We need two volunteers" as he said that, the couple grabbed Toph and Zuko, by the wrist.

"No…no!" Zuko yelled at the boy "_I DON'T SING!_"

"I…I…I…I get stage fright!" Toph lied

"You know someday…" The dude said helping them on stage "someday you might thank me for this" and as he jumped of the stage he muttered "or not"

As the intro music played Zuko's scar and Toph's blindness vanished. On all sides of the stage, someone was standing and holding up cards with the lyrics on them. They both figured out the pink were Toph's lines and the blue was Zuko's lines.

Zuko's lines were first, he took a deep breath and sang:_  
Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
_  
Zuko just was about to leave when Toph sang:  
_I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
_  
_"There's something familiar about that voice" _Zuko thought as he sang:  
_Ohh  
_  
Toph just stood there, not looking into Zuko's eyes:  
_To all the possibilities. ohhhh  
_  
They both smiled:  
_I know  
_  
Toph looked out to the audience:  
_That something has changed  
_  
They both felt odd:  
_Never felt this way  
_  
Toph smiled slightly:  
_And right here tonight  
_  
They then both got into the song:  
_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, ohh  
And now looking in your eyes  
_  
Toph looked into Zuko's eyes:_  
I feel in my heart  
_  
Zuko looked into Toph's eyes:  
_Feel in my heart  
_  
They recognized each other:_  
The start of something new  
_  
Zuko then remembered Uncle Iroh saying something; "_Destiny is a funny thing"_ and the next line has something to do with that:_  
Ohh yeahh  
Now who'd of ever thought that, mmm  
_  
Both of them cut loose:_  
We'd both be here tonight  
_  
Zuko sang:_  
Ohh  
_  
Toph felt the world was brighter with Zuko by her side:_  
Yeah  
And the world looks so much brighter  
_  
Zuko sang:_  
Brighter brighter  
_  
Toph sang:_  
With you by my side  
_  
Zuko echoed:_  
By my side  
_  
The both _knew_ these feelings were new:_  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
_  
Toph boomed:_  
I know it for real  
_  
They both did dance moves while singing:_  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, ohh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
_  
Toph looked into Zuko's eyes lovingly:_  
The start of something new  
_  
Zuko looked out to the audience:_  
I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me, ohhh yeah  
_  
Toph looked into the starry sky:_  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see, ohhhh  
_  
They both danced :_  
It's the start of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, ohh_Zuko echoed:_  
So right_Toph sang:_  
To be here with you  
_  
Both of them looked into each others eyes:  
_Ohhhh  
And now looking in your eyes  
_  
Zuko echoed:_  
(Looking in your eyes)  
_  
Both of them put their hands on their hearts:_  
I feel in my heart  
_  
Zuko echoed:_  
(Feel in my heart)  
_  
Toph sang:_  
The start of something new _

And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right

Zuko sang:_  
The start of something new  
_  
Both of them held hands:_  
The start of something newwww_

The audience exploded into applause! The dude jumped onto stage and said "We have another couple!"

"_WHAT?_?" Toph and Zuko exclaimed

"You see, we have a music contest going on and you two are our other couple! Your names?"

"Lee" Zuko said spot-on "and this is Toph!"

"You know each other?"

"Sort of…"

"Okay then see Tokushu and Kikite to get your next song"

"Okay"


	3. When There Was Me and You

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or When There was me and You (HSM), though I DO own…the DVD, soundtrack, karaoke CD, board game, the concert DVD and a ticket to see HSM on stage!

A/N: And to explain: Love is powerful, it gave Toph the power to read .

They walked back stage and saw to women, one was young, had long brown hair and grey eyes. The other was older; her hair was grey and scraggly.

They saw them and introduced themselves, "Hello," The younger one, whose voice was like water rushing to the sea said "I'm Tokushu and this is my grandma Kikite"

"Hello," Zuko said uneasily, he couldn't tell them he was dropping this, it just wasn't _him_.

"Here it the song" Kikite said handing it to them; her voice was like a fire...

They studied it for a while…until they thought that they should get back…for the others might get worried…

As they passed the stage, Zuko said something to Toph:

"Toph, listen, I just don't think we should be doing this, people might get _thoughts_ about us…" with that, he left…

Toph was sitting on the stage, tears falling out of her, now blind, eyes; only a few words came out of her mouth…

_It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care  
_

Toph got up and walked back to her camp.

_I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you  
_Toph walked up the hill, the duet they sang still on her mind.  
_  
I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song  
_  
Toph's sorrow couldn't be fixed. For she knew…

_Now I know you're not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Because I liked the view  
When there was me and you  
_  
After their first meeting Toph had dreams of her suffering but Zuko being okay, but that was okay for she was with Zuko…  
_  
I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind  
_  
Toph knew that the feelings _weren't _mutual  
_  
Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you_Toph was back at camp…the others not noticing as one last tear fell…

A/N: Just to clear the air, _yes_, Toph devolved feelings for Zuko in that short time .


	4. Love WILL find a way!

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Love Will Find a Way (Lion King II)

* * *

The next evening Toph went to the village to prepare for the show, for she already memorized the song, she stayed back stage to wait for her turn

* * *

Zuko and Iroh were playing a game of Pai Sho. Zuko, however, actec like he wasn't even _trying. _After Iroh noted this, and noting something else that seemed to be guilt of breaking one's heart, on this he said something to Zuko, "Love is never wrong, love only dies when wrong, so love never dies,"

Zuko remembered a line from the song, he didn't understand it until now, he was in _love _with Toph! Zuko got up and ran towards the stage, just in time for Toph was sitting on the stage, their songs into music playing, he was backstage just as Toph started to sing:

_In a perfect world  
__One we've never known  
__We would never need to face the world alone_

Toph knew that together Zuko and Toph could change the world.

_They can have the world  
__We'll create our own  
__I may not be brave or strong or smart  
__But some where in my secret heart _

Toph disliked almost all the romance stories her mother read to her. The only one she liked was called "The Tale of Omashu". A main concept of the story was that 'Love will lead a way' which is what the song centered around.

_I know  
__Love will find a way  
__Any where we go  
__I'm home  
__If you are there beside me  
__Like dark turning into day  
__Some how we'll come through  
__Now that I've found you  
__Love will find a way  
_  
Zuko ran onto the stage to tell-well, _sing_, what he just learned:

_I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies  
_

Toph looked over her shoulder to see Zuko looking into her light green eyes.  
_  
__There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes__  
_  
They both knew that no one from their home nation could feel this way for someone not in their nation:  
_  
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you__  
_

They ran towards each other, shared an embrace, and held hands.  
_  
__They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
we're home  
If we are there together  
_  
There were crystals all around the town, however they all ran out of light long before they came, but their love lit them all.

_Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way  
__  
I know love will find a way_

Toph leaned over to Zuko and pecked him on the cheek before running back stage to get their next song, leaving a dumbfounded Zuko standing on the stage.

* * *

A/N: Yes…Toph kissed Zuko! Wh00! So to explain…hrm…the stage is set to look like the cave of two lovers and the crystals…I just thought it be cute


	5. As Long as Toph is Zuko's

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or As Long as You're Mine (Wicked)

A/N: I will like to give an UBER shout out to Liooness, who reviewed, faved AND alerted this fic!

* * *

Tokushu and Kikite gave Toph and Zuko their next song. After a while of studying they went back to their camps.

* * *

Zuko didn't tell Iroh what happened, for he knew it was totally crazy. It was all going well until Iroh asked if Zuko wanted to go with him to the 'Best Singing Couple' finals, which Zuko replied 'No'.

The same thing happened with Toph.

The night of the finals after the others left, Toph and Zuko ran to the stage just as the other couple completed their song.

* * *

Toph and Zuko went onto the stage a Tokushu announced: "please give a warm welcome to Lee and Toph singing 'As Long as You're Mine'"

The music started to play. Toph started to sing:

_Kiss Me too fiercely  
__Hold me too tight  
__I need help believing  
__You're with me tonight  
__My wildest dreams  
__Could not foresee  
__Lying beside you  
__With you wanting me _

Toph and Zuko danced as they planed earlier.

_And just for this moment  
__As long as you're mine  
__I've lot all resistance  
__And crossed some borderline  
__And if it turns out  
__It's over too fast  
__I'll make every last moment last  
__As long as you're mine_

Zuko questioned his wisdom, for Toph helped him understand what Iroh is talking about:  
_Maybe I'm brainless  
__Maybe I'm wise  
__But you've got me seeing  
__Though different eyes  
__Somehow I've fallen  
__Under your spell  
__And somehow I'm feeling  
__It's up that I fell_

They both knew that the others were watching, but they didn't care, for _they_ didn't know:

_Every moment  
__As long as you're mine  
__I'll wake up my body  
__And make up for lost time  
_  
Zuko question their future together:  
_Say there's no future  
__For us as a pair_

They both knew that this might be their final meeting...  
_And though I know I may know  
__I don't care_

...but frankly, they didn't care!

_Just for this moment  
__As long as you're mine  
__Come be how you want to  
__And see how bright we shine  
__Borrow the moonlight  
__Until it is though  
__And know I'll be here holding you  
__As long as you're mine_

They all applauded as Tokushu said, "I think we knew who won!" as the other couple, Mary-Su and Gary-Stu, I think their names were thundered off the stage.

The audience left quickly. Since they were on a wooden stage, Toph didn't know that Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki and Iroh were still there so she said, "I love you Zuko"

Then the others jerked their heads up...

* * *

A/N: MWAHA! Cliffie!


	6. The Songless chapter!

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

A/N: My first chapter with no song 0.0

* * *

Toph and Zuko looked at each other, the scar was still missing and Toph could still see...

"Oh hi guys, we didn't know you were still here..." The couple awkwardly laughed just before Sokka completely spazed out!

"TOPH HOW COULD YOU LOVE THAT JERKBENDER? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN LOVE WITH ME!"

"Sokka..." Aang began

"SHUP UP AANG!"

"DON'T TELL AANGY TO SHUT UP!" Katara snapped at her

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, _I'M_ THE WARRIOR HERE!

Everyone but Zuko, Toph and Iroh were now yelling at each other. Iroh was still trying to take in everything.

"Hey guys!" Toph snickered "Look how I'm gonna make them shut up!" Toph hit the ground with her foot and made Aang, Katara, Sokka and Suki fly into the air. But land gracefully for some reason...

"Zuko," Iroh began, now that they all stopped yelling, "Why didn't you tell me, I thought I knew you,"

"So did I" Zuko said, looking at his feet

Iroh was confused at what his Nephew said.

Zuko, almost reading Iroh's mind said: "I thought I knew who I was, the banished prince of the Fire Nation, but, Being with Toph made me remember who I was before banishment."

"The only thing that confuses me is that what makes us look like who we are now only disappears when we are alone..." Toph said

"We'd wonder when you will notice" A voice said from, what appears to be, nowhere. The seven looked to see they were in a cave. Two familiar figures appeared...

"Hello Aang, Great-grandson" Roku said nodding towards Zuko on ' Great-grandson'

"Hello Aang, granddaughter for 612 years " Kyoshi said nodding towards Toph on 'granddaughter for 612 years '

"_What?_" Zuko yelled "Uncle, did you know this?"

"Yes, I did, Nephew, Sozin was your _father's_ grandfather. Your _mother's_ grandfather was Avatar Roku."

"So we're _both_ decedents of a past Avatar?" Toph asked for Zuko and her.

"Yes you are" Said a voice from behind, they all turned to see a woman with black hair and pale skin with robes of the palest blue, "Hello I am the Spirit Queen, I am the one that knows the bloodline, I also know your destinies are forever intertwined, but to answer your statement Toph, by confessing your love to Zuko you made the change permanent"

"But _why_ did this whole thing happen?" Zuko asked, annoyed

"Destiny" the three spirits replied and vanished

Then they found themselves _exactly where they were before their meeting!_

"Wow Toph and Zuko are decedents of Avatars!" Katara exclaimed

"So were connected!" Aang said joyfully to Toph and Zuko

"Actually we are ALL connected" said a voice from behind...

* * *

A/N: Two cliffies in a row!


	7. We ARE One!

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or We Are One (Lion King 2)

* * *

The others whirled around, Tokushu and Kikite were standing there smiling

"Tokushu, Kikite why are you still here?" Toph asked

"We were about to ask the same thing to _you!_ Tokushu shot back

"Um…" Zuko said

"And we KNOW who you really are!" Kikite said

"How" Sokka asked

"We over heard the entire thing" Kikite said "Um, don't ask!"

"Anywho," Aang replied "What did you mean by 'Actually we are ALL connected'?"

"Well..." Kikite stammered, "Umm..."

_As you go through life you'll see  
__There is so much that we  
__Don't understand_

The others looked at her.

_And the only thing we know  
__Is things don't always go  
__The way we planned_

They all looked back on how their plans didn't go as they thought...

_But you'll see every day  
__That we'll never turn away  
__When it seems all your dreams come undone_

She walked on the edge of the stage as if it was a fence.

_We will stand by your side  
__Filled with hope and filled with pride  
__We are more than we are  
__We are one_

Kikite jumped off the stage and stood with her hands on her hips.

Toph and Zuko where conflicted, if their densities were intertwined, can they still just be who they are?

_If there's so much I must be  
__Can I still just be me_

_The way I am?  
__Can I trust in my own heart  
__Or am I just one part  
__Of some big plan?_

Kikite knew of the heartache that these people had:

_Even those who are gone  
__Are with us as we go on  
__Our journey has only begun_

She smiled as they all understood.

_Tears of pain, tears of joy  
__One thing nothing can destroy  
__Is our pride, deep inside  
__We are one_

She was running through the streets, with the others following close behind her.

_We are one, you and I  
__We are like the earth and sky  
__One family under the sun_

She knew that she had explained everything she needed to.

_All the wisdom to lead  
__All the courage that you need  
__You will find when you see  
__We are one!_

* * *

A/N: That was pathetic! But a good chapter all the same!


End file.
